


Le Long Chemin du Retour

by Laienth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade décide de ramener Sherlock et John avec lui dans sa voiture après leur aventure à Baskerville. Sherlock et John se chamaillent à l'arrière comme deux gamins. Lestrade souffre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Long Chemin du Retour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Ride Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155099) by immaculately-flawed. 



> Post épisode 2 de la saison 2 'Le Chien des Baskerville' (the Hounds of Baskerville)

Lestrade devait avoir perdu l'esprit pour offrir à John et à Sherlock de les ramener à Londres dans sa voiture. Après que Sherlock a interdit la radio et tous les CD que Lestrade avait dans sa voiture à grands coups de critiques au vitriole ('je vois que votre goût en matière de musique est aussi dépassé que vos méthodes pour résoudre les crimes'), John avait sorti son ordinateur portable pour combattre l'ennui. Le silence ne fut dérangé que par le cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur.

Les chamailleries commencèrent quelques courts instants plus tard.

« Oh mon Dieu, Le Chien des Baskerville ? Vraiment, John !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien trouver à redire à ce titre ? Ça décrit parfaitement l'affaire !

_ Et bien, il y a le petit détail qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun chien. Et même si tu acceptes les hallucinations que nous avons eus pour justifier d'intituler cette affaire 'Le Chien des Baskerville', tu te souviendras, j'en suis sûr, que c'était en réalité un MOLOSSE.

_ Désolé, tu voudrais que je l'appelle 'La Drogue Hallucinogène de Baskerville' ?

_ Ça serait certainement plus exacte.

_ Et ça gâcherait toute l'histoire. Est-ce que tu comprends le concept de suspense ?

_ Certainement, John, mais ne tentes-tu pas de documenter nos affaires de manière aussi proche que possible de la vérité ?

_ Oui, Sherlock, c'est vrai. Mais si je donne la solution dans le titre, il n'y aurait aucune raison d'écrire l'histoire.

_ Excellent raisonnement, John !

_ …

_ Non, non ! Tu dois mettre un point-virgule, pas une virgule. Tu fais suivre deux propositions indépendantes sans mettre une conjonction de coordination.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir demandé un éditeur, Sherlock.

_ Mais tu en as clairement besoin.

_ ... »

Lestrade sentit une sévère migraine commencer à se former dans son crâne.

« 'C'était un homme petit et enveloppé, avec un sourire doux mais des yeux nerveux...' Quel rapport tout ça à avoir avec l'affaire ?

_ Arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule, Sherlock !

_ C'est une manière assez ennuyeuse d'occuper mon esprit, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

_ Nous pourrions écouter de la musique si tu n'avais pas bannis tous les CD de Lestrade. »

Lestrade grinça des dents.

« Allons. Tu appelles ça de la musique ? C'est un gâchis de...

_ Laisse tomber ! Ne peux-tu... je ne sais pas, moi, lire un truc ?

_ C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

_ PAS ce que j'écris.

_ Tu écris un blog sur internet, John. C'est plutôt stupide de ta part de t'attendre à ce que personne ne le lise. De plus, je sais que tu as un certain nombres d'habitués et tu ne t'en es jamais plains.

_ C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas TOI. Eux, ils lisent mes histoires parce qu'ils les trouvent intéressantes. Toi, tu les lis pour les démonter et me harceler avec ta précision grammaticale.

_ Savoir accepter la critique est un talent essentiel pour un apprenti-auteur.

_ Je ne suis PAS un apprenti-auteur !

_ Alors pourquoi tu écris ?

_ Parce ma thérapeute m'a dit d'écrire !

_ Ta thérapeute ne connais pas la moindre chose sur toi. Très franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues encore à la voir. Tu ne vas jamais d'adapter à une simple vie de civil...

_ POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! Tu joues du violon ! Je ne te vois pas en train d'essayer de devenir violoniste professionnel !

_ C'est complètement différent. Je joue du violon parce que ça m'aide à réfléchir. Quelque chose qui est totalement hors de la portée de gens ordinaires comme toi. »

Lestrade se considérait comme un homme patient. Il fallait bien l'être quand on avait à faire avec Sherlock Holmes de manière semi-régulière. Mais tout homme a ses limites, et Lestrade avait finalement atteint la sienne.

« Vous deux ne pourriez pas la FERMER ? aboya-t-il.

_ Certainement pas, dit Sherlock avec aisance.

_ MOI ? C'est lui qui a commencé ! dit John d'un ton scandalisé.

_ Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, (même si tu as raison, John) si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, je fais faire demi-tour à cette voiture à l'instant même, et vous pourrez vous débrouiller pour rentrer à Londres tous seuls !

_ C'est totalement impossible, c'est une rue à sens unique, Lestrade, commenta Sherlock.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. C'est vous qui nous avez proposé de nous ramener ! protesta John.

_ Une erreur que je ne répéterai pas de sitôt. Ce voyage est assez long comme ça sans que vous ayez votre querelle d'amoureux à l'arrière.

_ POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE NOUS !

_ Ta sensibilité à ce sujet est impressionnante, John. En as-tu discuté avec ta thérapeute ? la voix de Sherlock était aussi calme que d'habitude.

_ IL N'Y A RIEN A DISCUTER ! »

La querelle continua tandis que Lestrade considérait les mérites d'assassiner ses passagers. Sûrement, le monde le remercierait. Et Anderson serait totalement d'accord pour l'aider à effacer les preuves pour lui.

« Essayez de ne pas penser à deux choses en même temps, Lestrade, vous venez juste de griller un feu rouge.

_ …

_ Non, le meurtre n'est pas de votre niveau, Lestrade. Ou peut-être c'est vous qui est au-dessus de ça. De tout façon, vous ne vous en sortiriez pas, mon frère peut être un peu sentimental à propos de la famille.

_ Et Mme Hudson nous attends à la maison aujourd'hui, rajouta John.

_ Es-tu en train de comparer Mme Hudson à mon frère, John ?

_ L'as-tu déjà vu en train de préparer une salade ? Le couteau va trop vite pour qu'on le voit quand elle le manie.

_ Un couteau, même entre les mains d'une vieille dame même compétente ne peut se comparer au Service Secret britannique tout entier. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne sont pas tous des abrutis, mais ce sont des abrutis armés. »

Lestrade appuya sur l'accélérateur de manière un peu brutal.

« Vous êtes tous les deux INSUPPORTABLES ! tonna-t-il. Maintenant, Sherlock, si tu n'arrêtes pas de provoquer John, je ne vous laisserais pas approcher d'une scène de crime pendant un mois. Et vous, John, arrêtez de ricaner ! Vous êtes celui qui devra le supporter quand il s'ennuiera. »

Ses deux passagers commencèrent à bredouiller d'indignation.

« Silence ! les coupa-t-il.

_ Oui, papa ! » ânonnèrent-ils en cœur avant de glousser comme des écoliers.

Lestrade retint un sourire, poussa un long soupir de souffrance et prit la ferme résolution de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : réponse à un défi  
> Défi
> 
> Après Baskerville, Lestrade les reconduit tous les trois à Londres. Sherlock et John se chamaillent et se cherchent des noises à l'arrière comme deux gamins, tandis que Lestrade est le père qui perd rapidement patience et menace de faire demi-tour s'ils ne se calment pas.
> 
> Bonus;
> 
> A un moment, Lestrade leur passe un savon, les garçons lui répondent à l'unisson :
> 
> « Désolé Papa. »


End file.
